PJO: The Last Pantheon
by RaithenNocturne
Summary: Centuries ago the gods set in motion a plan to defend themselves from an enemy to frighten even them. The time has come for war and the demigods are the front line. Old powers will tremble and a new darkness will rise, but is it friend or foe?
1. Prologue: Warning

**AN:** 'Lo all, this is my first fiction, please rate and review, any comments and criticisms would be appreciated all of this is practice for an OW I'm planning out parallel to this. The main OC of this story is actually based on a char from said OW so when she shows up let me know what you think. Other then that thanks for reading and comment or pm me any ideas you might have.

ummm lets see...nah i got nothing so with out further blabbing from me, away we go..

-Raithen

* * *

_Percy Jackson and the __Olympians_

_The Last Pantheon_

_Prologue: Warning._

**Third Person**

**Stonehenge 1100 AD**

The ancient rocks stood strong silent and covered in moss as the God scrutinized them. He could remember how they looked in their early days and it impressed him that they had lasted so long.

"Zeus." A voice said from behind the God snapping him out of his musings, he turns to face the newcomer and nods to him.

"Hades, Greetings brother." The two gods are silent for another each assessing the other. Zeus is tall blonde and classically handsome. His tanned skin and bright blue eyes drawing the eyes of those around him and his neat and trimmed facial hair lending him an air of authority. By contrast Hades stands on the opposite end of the spectrum from his younger brother, while both gods are handsome Hades skin is pale, his long jet black hair, gathered together at the nape of his neck. His eyes are as black as his hair and his faces bears the look of one who is haunted.

"Are the others here yet?" Hades address' his younger sibling.

"No, Artemis and Hermes are close. But the other pantheon's are far off."

Hades nods and pauses a moment before speaking. "Let me be honest with you little brother. tonight's events worry me. I've never heard of a summoning like this. For all the pantheon's to gather is troublesome at best."

Zeus lets out a sigh and nods, those same thoughts worried him as well. The events unfolding this night were truly unprecedented. Never before were so many gods gathered/ in one place at one time. And while no one expected a trap, the Summoning being a sacred place of neutrality, something was wrong.

A muted flash of silver light catches the pairs attentions and they turn to look, Zeus reaching for his Master Bolt, then relaxing as he recognizes the pair approaching; his daughter Artemis Goddess of the Moon and hunt, and Hermes, Messenger and god of Mischief and Medicine.

"Daughter, Hermes, welcome both of you."

"Thank you Father," Artemis casts her father a rare smile causing him to frown, his daughter was obviously nervous if she was breaking from habit and smiling at him. Hermes merely nods, a look of trepidation on his face.

The Olympians pause for a moment each lost in their own worries over the coming events, so lost in thought are they that they barely notice others arriving to this hallowed ground. The first group to arrive and join the Olympians are the northern gods, Odin Allfather and his kin; Hel, Freyer and Loki. The one-eyed god nods to Zeus as a gateway opens and the Egyptian pantheon steps through; Ra, Anubis, Seth and Taweret.

More and more gods arrive, they all great each other, some with peace and good will others with barely constrained hate. But they will all honor the ancient laws, and at Summoning only the Summoner's word matters.

The gods wait, patiently for some impatiently for others, they chat among themselves till Odin Allfather leans against his great spear and tilts his head forward respectfully, his companions follow his example and kneel. The assembled gods stare at the Odin and his kin as if they were insane, but quickly they all come to a sudden realization, their host is present and the old god is merely paying his respects.

**Zeus POV**

I stare at the space old Odin is staring at. A slight headache coming on as my eyes find the warp in reality there, I imagine its worse for Hermes or Artemis, they're not used to the sheer power of these beings, and so are unready to handle the pain. The fold in reality opens and the Summoner finally steps out, cloaked in black, face and features hidden by the shadows I can't even tell if this being is male or female. I don't like this. I never have. _Blast it. I am the King of the Gods, yet here I am, being made to bow before someone else?! The Audacity of it all._

"Greetings Gods and Goddesses, and thank you Odin Allfather for honoring me." The being speaks, its voice is musical and fluid, gender impossible to tell as male a female tones mix perfectly in the music of its speech. "I have called you here against the will of the fates, breaking the rules to prepare you all for a coming threat that even we cannot forsee."

"How is this possible? How can YOU not see this threat?" The words slip my lips before I can stop them, and I see, from the expressions of the gods opposite me that I'm not the only one worried by this statement.

"I do not know. WE do not know. But we know it is coming, we know a traitor hides among the demigods of one of your pantheon's. As such I have decided to search, to take mortal forms and live out mortal lives. Until I find this traitor and kill them."

Even old man Odin is shocked by this statement, we knew the Summoner was prone to rash decisions but this is ridiculous. Mortality? Just to find a traitor? I would never stoop to such a level. I lean back and sneer at the Summoner as the other gods rage and call out audacity this plan. We didn't even like to acknowledge their existence, the Summoner and it's people, what was put forth was ludicrous.

"ENOUGH." The Summoner spoke this single word and stomped its foot once. The backlash of energy which radiated out from this one motion taught us the folly of our ways swiftly. Every God, Chief diety or Minor was affected some painfully so, unfortunately I was one of them.

**Artemis POV**

I flinched. I admit it. When the other gods began to scream at the Summoner I flinched, somehow I just knew this was a bad idea and sure enough my thoughts were proven true. That black energy swept over us like one of my uncles waves against the shore. The war gods present tried to deflect it and it doubled on them crushing them to the ground and wracking them with pain. I closed my eyes and waited for it to hit me and when it did it felt soft, gentle, I gaped at the sigh before me, such was my shock. I opened my eyes and saw I wasnt the only one unaffected, Loki and Hel of the Norse, Anubis of the Egyptian, Morrigan and Quezacoatl, Venus, my uncle Hades, the wave had only hit those who tried to resist it or had cried out against the Summoner. I looked at my father who was in pain, Lord Odin who grunted as the energy hit him, Lady Juno was laid low, her screams only being drowned out by Lord Ra whose screams of agony made me shudder. As I wrapped my arms around myself the Summoner turned to look at me, and deep within the hood I could swear I could see something, crimson dots ringed by the most beautiful violet I've ever seen. As the Summoner and I stared at each other my uncle stepped forward and pleaded.

"Please Summoner release my brother and the others, they forget themselves to easily. I beg your forgiveness."

Something in my uncles pleading voice must have resonated with the Summoner for it turned from me and the others stopped screaming. I dropped to my knees reaching out to my father, and wincing as he angrily brushed me off. Good thing I spend most of my time with the hunt, Olympus won't be a welcoming place for some time.

"Do not be deceived, I am not asking for your permission. I am DEMANDING your compliance. This plan of mine will happen. Or your pantheon will be left to its own devices when the threat arrives. Am I clear?" The Summoner was angry, if its voice hadn't shown that, the way its cloak whipped about as if alive proved it implicitly. We all nodded our understanding and the Summoner outlined the plan, it was grand, I have no doubts of that but it seemed risky. All at once the summoner released us, it's plan explained and our role's outlined, before leaving I can't help but pause and turn, I stared at the Summoner for a long moment before flashing back to my hunters and our eternal mission.

**Summoner POV**

**Summoner's Throne Room.**

"I don't think this is a good idea my liege." I sighed as I sit on my throne of Shadowsilk and obsidian. Even when you're in charge everyone else thinks they know best, but I knew the woman speaking spoke entirely out of concern and love so I listened properly. "You're risking a lot. And for what? To find a traitor that doesn't even exist yet? I don't like it."

"Calm your screeching woman." Ah I was wondering when her mate would pipe up. "Our liege knows whats what. The plan is set as well as it can be. If they tried to control too much more reality itself would probably unravel. Right Boss?"

I nodded to the pair "Azarok is right 'Non. You concern is touching and means the world to me. But this has to be done. And I am the only one who can go alone." I sigh and reach out to caress her cheek gently. "I'll be ok. I wont even remember most of it, drop in the ocean remember?" I cant help but smile at that before a flash of familiar power washes over my senses.

"Whoa, your sisters here Boss."

"So it would seem. Go you two my sister and I have much to discuss." The two nod, 'Non hugging me tightly and Azarok shooting a sly wink at me before they both vanish. Just as my vision clears of those two the doors bang open and my older sister rushes in. "No don't worry about the door sister please come in." I sigh and roll my eyes dramatically. Knowing the effect it will have on my elder sibling.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" She screams at me, her thin figure vibrating with rage, fear, and a myriad of other emotions. "THIS PLAN IS INSANE!"

I cut her off with a swipe of my hand, she may be elder but she is in MY home before MY throne and here over anywhere else my word is law. " Yes I know its insane but they needed warning and something has to be done. You saw it yourself! If we do nothing everyone and everything dies. And we'll have failed our chosen duty."

She glares at me, and once again i find myself thinking _How is it a woman with mirror eyes can glare? _I sigh and look back "Sister someone has to do something. None of you could separate long enough for this mission. I'm the only one who can." I rise from my throne and approach my elder sister wrapping my arms around her and squeezing her tight. "I'll be careful I promise. But I have to do something."

**Third Person POV**

The two figures separate, the Summoner moving away from its sister before disappearing into a swirling vortex of shadow. The woman stares at the point where the portal was before shaking her head sadly. "I'm not worried you'll get hurt dummy...Im worried you wont come home."

She shakes her head and turns her sight to the future, looking for some sign of her siblings success. But once again she is met with frustration, the future is hidden from her. "For the first time in my life im blind...Oh little one. Please come back to us.."


	2. Chapter 1: HavenDanger

_**AN**:_ Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter for you and chapter 2 should be up sometime tonight. Working nights sucks and I need sleep before I try to keep writing, so as shall become tradition I submit a plea for readers reviewers and as a new bonus, Ideas. Got anything you think would work with this story? Drop me a line or let me know in a review. Anyone who submits an idea/char/whatever and it gets added to the story will receive credit where credit is due.

So please read, review and enjoy!

-Raithen

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

Unknown POV

Stumbling to a stop I lean heavily against a nearby tree and pant, trying to catch my breath, by the gods I'd never run so fast for so long in my life. Granted I'd never been chased by a monster before but hey first for everything right? A low growl sounds behind me and I scramble to get around the tree, putting it between me and my hideous tormentor. I'd been chased by this thing all the way from my home in Canada, to...oh great I'm lost, lucky me. I knew I should have asked my last ride where I was.

The bushes rustle and the creature breaks through, I know I mentioned this thing was hideous before but I honestly think that might be understating it just a bit. Peeking around the tree I once again see a sight that make my blood run cold. The beast is thin, skeletal almost, coarse dark fur covers its goat like legs and patches of fur line its shoulders. It has the upper torso of a muscular man and its head is a twisted cross between man and goat. Two thick horns sprout from the top of its head and curl behind it. Its fanged maw opens as it lets out a low hunting growl, eyes glowing red with malice. Its strong arms end in human like hand with clawed fingers, they're blood stained from killing the last person to try and help me. Wincing lightly I push back the memory and keep from breaking down as best I can.

It inhales deeply, sniffing, trying to catch my scent. I freeze, muscles tense and ready to run, when a twig snap off to the creatures side sends it running in that direction after what it thinks is its prey. I wait a moment and exhale slowly, letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Once my breathing resumes normalcy I asses my surroundings. I'm leaning against a really large tree covered in a thick growth of leaves. Noticing some handholds I climb up the tree and look around, the height gives me clear sight of the clearing the creature was in, while keeping me hidden from sight. Testing the branches I find them broad and strong, there's even a space I could safely curl up in, and get some much needed rest. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion hits me out of nowhere. I peel off my back back and hang it from a branch, bundling my jacket under my head as a makeshift pillow, my eyes shut almost instantly, and just before everything goes black i vaguely catch the sound of a running stream nearby.

Percy POV

I reach up and grasp the dock, dragging myself out of the water, a bright smile clear on my face. Someone tosses me a towel and I wave my thanks as I walk along the dock drying my hair.

"Hey Seaweed brain." A voice whispers in my ear and I reach around to wrap my arms around the invisible girl behind me. A few people give me weird looks till I snatch the hat off her head and force my beautiful blonde girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, into view.

"Hello Wise Girl." I smirk and draw her close, silencing her response with a kiss. She lets out a happy sigh as our lips touch lingering for a moment before leaning back. "Mmm as good as you look shirtless Seaweed brain we better get going, everyone's waiting at the fountain for you." Letting out a light chuckle I smile at her. "You go ahead I'll meet you there." We share a smile and I watch her walk away eyes glued on her behind and her swinging hips. A couple of wolf whistles from behind me follow her and are summarily silenced by a wave from the lake. I turn and smirk at the drenched guys behind me then face forward and walk away heading into my cabin to change.

A few minutes later I find Annabeth and my friends; my cousins, Jason and Thalia Grace, and Nico di Angelo, my guardian/best friend Grover, his girlfriend Juniper, last but not least, Piper McLean Jason's girlfriend. The others all greet me as Annabeth wraps her arm around my waist and kisses my cheek. I smile at her and look at my friends. Jason, sitting on the fountains edge Piper in his lap and arms around her waist. Thalia sitting beside her younger brother and chatting with Grover and Juniper. Nico as always is standing off by himself not quite part of the group and yet not quite apart. He nods to me and I return the gesture. I'm about to say something when a familiar clopping sound catches our attention. Leaning back I look over Annabeth's shoulder and catch sight of Chiron approaching. The Immortal Centaur smiles as he sees us, knowing well of our plans in advance.

"Hello kids, off for a bit of hunting are we?" We all respond in the affirmative and he nods sagely before continuing. "Very well, everyone be safe. And take this with you. It's a signal flare that only the camp will see in case anything goes wrong. The woods have felt strange of late." Grover nods in agreement as Chiron hands Annabeth the star shaped crystal. "Just squeeze and throw and it will race into the sky.

We thank Chiron and head out of camp. Thalia forcing us into a weapons check as soon as were out side. Pulling Riptide out of my back pocket I uncap the pen and smile as it grows to full size, flexing my wrist the shield my brother made for me extends as well. Looking at my friends I see they've completed their checks as well; Jason with his Gladius, Annabeth's Drakon bone sword, Thalia's bow and hunting daggers, Nico's Stygian Iron sword, and finally Pipers blade, with Katoptris ready on her belt. Looking us all over Thalia nods and pronounces us ready to hunt, she turns and leads us into the woods.

**Thalia POV**

I lead my friends and family into the woods, being the obvious choice as a hunter of Artemis. Seriously though who else would do it? Grover?! Please, he's a Satyr, they don't hunt. We move through the forest, loud at first but after some quick tutelage everyone manages a semblance of silence. I point out things I know they'll like, the girls birds and flowers, the boys the tracks of wolves and an eagles nest. Just as I'm about to call the hunt to a close I come across something rather strange. A misshapen hoof print. I realize I'm staring once Percy walks over an taps me on the shoulder.

"Whats up Thal?" Thought I hate the nickname I answer him regardless.

"This print, something seems off by it."

"What?"

I shrug and crouch down, Grover across from me, the others leaning down around us. "Well it's oddly sized for starters, to big to be a goats, but to small to be a minotaurs, its about the size of a Satyr's. But the shape is off as well. It looks like its hoof was cracked or broken, then infected. But Satyrs are meticulous about their hoofs and horn's. I can't imagine one letting anything happening and not seeking medical attention for it." I look up at Grover for an explanation an almost blanch at what I see, he's pale, likes he's seen a ghost. _Or a nightmare._ I can't help thinking. "Grover? Do you know what this?" I ask hoping to snap him out of his fears. It works a little to well.

"We have stories, I always thought that's what they were, stories, you know things like the boogeyman to keep kid's in line and to make sure they obey their parents." He shakes as he tells us, fear thick in his voice. "The Corrupted, those who turned their backs on Pan and the council and sided with evil things. They're hooves break because of the corruption flowing through them, they're twisted and vile things that were hunted to extinction by the council and Lord Pan. The thought of one being alive sickens me." With that he rises an goes over to stand by Nico behind us, Nico for once doesn't object or move away. Looking at the hoof print then up at Percy and my brother I begin to speak. "We should head back to Chiro-" My sentence remains unfinished as we hear a solid thunk, then the all to familiar sound of claws slicing through fabric and skin. I spin and draw an arrow as fast as I can. Loosing the moment I see the creature, a solid thunk sounding off to the side as poor Grover hits a tree head first, but my focus isn't on him, it's on Nico, who drops to his knees and collapses face first, as the his blood drips from the Corrupted's claws.


	3. Chapter 2: Ambush!

**AN: As promised the night isnt over and here's a new chapter. Again rate review enjoy. oh and just fyi this is most likely gonna turn out to be a ThaliaxOC femslash. And there will most likely be lemon. Not just between our heroines but between other chars as well so if its not your thing. Well shite that sucks. oh wells. **

**Read. Review. Enjoy**

**Cheers**

**-Raithen**

**Chapter 2:**

**Percy POV**

Thalia spins and looses her arrow, Jason and I giving Piper and Annabeth respectively a hard shove to put some distance between them and the creature. Spinning around we raise our weapons in a battle stance an we see something terrifying.

The Corrupted caught Thalia's arrow.

We all stare in shock for a moment, our brains trying vainly to process the scene before us. The best places its empty hand on the ground and kicks out catching Thalia in the chest and launching her toward my fallen protector. We hear the sound of her impact and her cough as it knocks the wind out of her but our focus is on the creature before us. Jason and I share a glance and a nod. A moment later the two of us are on the offensive, working in synchronicity attacking the creature and defending each other against the wickedly fast strikes of its claws.

Attack, parry, riposte, over and over we dance, back and forth we strike. Till suddenly the creature tires of playing with us. In moves faster then I ever thought possible it disarms Jason tossing his Gladius aside, a heartbeat later and Riptide is launched into the branches of the tree. The creature laughs at us and out of spite I crouch an punch as hard as I can with my shield arm, slamming my shield into its fuzzy bits.

The Corrupted's eyes cross and it steps back holding itself, Jason takes the opportunity to pull out Ihvlis and flip the coin, a moment later he's holding another sword, and I mutter a silent prayer thanking whatever god restored the weapon to him after it was lost.

Before the creature can fully recover we're on him, Jason slashing and I defending, occasionally taking a swing at the creature with my shield. Jason manages to get a few good hits in with his sword leaving deep slashes in its chest and forearms. The creature growls and roars angrily its movements speeding up, slashing, kicking, using all its strength to batter down and disarm us again. My shield crumpling under the force of its blows, and Jason's blade being cast away.

It kicks at me, hard, catching me in the side of the head, the last thing I hear before everything goes dark is Annabeth shouting my name.

**Thalia POV**

Staggering to my feet I grab my hunting daggers drawing them and finding my target just in time to see my little cousin kicked in the head. "PERCY!" Annabeth screams, and runs to him. The beast ignores her, advancing towards my fallen brother. Piper screams as it raises its claws for a killing blow, but im already in motion. Running as fast I can I tackle the beast hard slamming it with all the force I can muster.

The look of shock on the creatures face is so worth it.

We rolls apart and my training kicks in. I spring to my feet and spin to face the beast, daggers at the ready. The beast staggers to his feet, more shocked then wounded. What happens next shocks me as well. "TWICE?! TWICE IN ONE DAY?!" My jaw drops as the thing talks. Its voice is like two serpents hissing,but at the same time deep rich. "This is embarrassing! Im going to enjoy killing you demigods for this!" The beast stalks towards me claws ready to rip me to shreds. But I am the daughter of Zeus and a hunter or Artemis. Fear isn't even in my vocabulary.

We advance towards each other and strike. Unlike my brother and Percy I focus less on killing the thing, and more on meeting it blow for blow. Matching him step for step, strike for strike. Offensive and defensive at the same time.

His over confidence turns to be his weakness, having handled the boys so easily he expects me to fall the same. He's wrong. We dance around the clearing, him trying to over power me, me just copying his moves. In all honesty if this thing hadn't tried to kill three people I love I might be enjoying this. But all I feel right now is anger, and I must keep it reigned in or this thing will kill us all. He starts to lose ground under my onslaught and I lead him back, pushing toward the tree Grover and I were launched against, If I can get his back to the wall its over.

We move closer to the tree and I can't help but smile. Soon, soon this thing will be dead. A moment passes and it's guard slips. And I take the opportunity to strike. The smirk on its face is hideous as it grabs me and swings me around slamming me into the tree. I gasps as the wind is knocked out of me. _Idiot! _I mentally berate myself. _It was a faint! And now he's going to win! _I cast a pleading look to Piper and Annbeth, begging them to run with my eyes as the Monster picks up one of my daggers and raises it over its head.

"May my Goddess end you bastard." I spit at the creature. But my curse goes unnecessary as in a black blur the creature crumples to the ground. My eyes widen in shock as a figure rises from the pile, at first I think its the beast. A moment later is revealed to be a young woman, about our age but hauntingly beautiful. Her long dark hair flows down her waist and her body would make Aphrodite herself drool with desire. I shake my eyes away form her and to the creature, a perfect kill. Her blades, which upon closer inspection seem to be Riptide and my brothers Gladius, entered on either side of the neck, tearing through the muscles as if they were tissue paper and impaling the heart.

I barely catch her muttering words "Who's prey now bitch?" She turns to face me and we stare at each other for a moment before her eyes roll back and she collapses to the ground.


End file.
